1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical take off and landing aircraft system with energy recapture technology and more particularly pertains to increasing the energy efficiency of air travel in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aircraft systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, aircraft systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing take off and landing assistance to an aircraft through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the vertical take off and landing aircraft system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the energy efficiency of air travel in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vertical take off and landing aircraft system which can be used for increasing the energy efficiency of air travel in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.